1. Technical Field
The present disclosure generally relates to flipping apparatuses, and more particularly to an automatic flipping apparatus.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
Work pieces generally need to be flipped (turned over) in an assembly line. Two manners are often used to flip work pieces: manually flipping a work piece and flipping a work piece using a flipping apparatus. However, since using manual labor is expensive and inefficient, flipping apparatuses are more commonly used.
Referring to FIG. 7, one such flipping apparatus 10 includes a support 11, a flipping table 12, a mover 13, and a worktable 14. The worktable 14 is disposed under the flipping table 12. The support 11 is mounted on the flipping table 12. The support 11 includes a plurality of columns 112 and a lift 114 slidably mounted on the columns 112. A rotator 116 and the flipping table 12 are mounted on the lift 114. The rotator 116 is configured for forcing the flipping table 12 to rotate. The mover 13 includes a telescopic slider 132 mounted on the support 11, a connecting member 134 connected to an end of the slider 132, and an attracting member 136 disposed under the connecting member 134.
To flip a work piece 20, the slider 132 extends to bring the mover 13 to a side of the support 11. The absorbing member 136 attracts the work piece 20 and the slider 132 contracts to bring the mover 13 directly over the flipping table 12. The work piece 20 is released by the absorbing member 136 and the slider 132 extends to remove the absorbing member 136 away from the flipping table 12. The work piece 20 is fixed on the flipping table 12 by a vacuum absorber consequently. Then the rotator 116 forces the flipping table 12 and the work piece 20 to rotate an angle of 180 degrees. After that, the lift 114 brings the flipping table 12 together with the work piece 20 downwards and places the work piece 20 on the worktable 14.
However, the flipping apparatus 10 comprises many components. Additionally, the vacuum absorber is required to be used in the flipping apparatus 10 to hold the work piece 20. Thus, the flipping apparatus 10 is inexpensive and a reliability of the flipping apparatus 10 is reduced because of the many components.
Therefore, a new flipping apparatus is desired in order to overcome the above-described shortcomings.